Mega Man: Fall of 20XX
by Plushie Master Marth
Summary: Also known as the Rise of Wily. The worst has come...Wily's greatest creation is complete. No one will be safe...Not even Rock himself. Discontinued...
1. Awakening

Mega Man

Fall of 20XX

Chapter One – Awakening

"It is…complete. My ultimate creation is finally complete." The mad doctor, Albert Wily, looked over the mechanical body that was laid in front of him. Long blonde hair cascaded from the helmet in a ponytail, dark red armor covering the robot's body. A deep blue jewel adorned the front of the helmet, giving a low, ominous glow.

Forte looked over the doctor's creation, then scoffed, "This girly-bot is what you've been working on this whole time? It doesn't even have any weapons systems, you senile old man!" Wily glanced to Forte, frowning at his older creation's lack of respect. "Well then, if you think he is so weak, how about you test his capabilities?" Forte smirked, cracking his knuckles. "This'll be easy. You'd better take note old man! You'll see who the best one is!"

Wily simply rolled his eyes, then spoke toward the red robot, "ZERO unit, activate! Wily number 000!" The jewel on the robot's head lit up, and, glowing normally, the robot's eyes shot open. As the robot sat up, it looked to Wily, showing little interest in this new man. Wily smirked, and spoke in a commanding voice, "Zero unit! This is an exercise to test your combat capabilities. Your target is Forte, understand?" Zero looked to Forte, with no expression apparent in his eyes. Zero hopped to his feet, standing stiff as he watched the other Wily bot.

"Feh, it doesn't even move! Fine, I'll scrap this junk heap then!" Forte wrenched his arm forward, his hand retreating into his right arm buster cannon. "Try this, girly-bot!" Forte fired five buster shots at once toward his master's new creation. Suddenly, Zero shot to life, dashing out and shooting his fists toward the plasma shots. Punching right through them, Zero then grabbed Forte up by the throat, and in one swift movement, slammed the robot down onto the floor with enough force to break the fins of his helmet armor.

Forte roared out in a mix of pain and rage, kicking Zero off of him. Flipping to his feet, Forte yelled out, "Gospel, fuse with me now!" Forte's mechanical wolf, Gospel, teleported in, leaping up into the air as Forte did the same. The two fused, Forte's armor, instead of being yellow and black, now showed a sleek purple color, with large jet-powered wings. Forte looked down at Zero, levitating above the ground. "Let's do this."

Forte dived down at the red one, firing madly as he flew by. Zero flipped away from the crazed robot, as though he was driven purely by reflex and instinct. Forte fired a huge plasma beam out toward Zero as he turned back around. "NOW TRY THIS!" Zero, acting quick, seemed to blur away. Forte looked to his side, seeing Zero standing calmly to his right. "That's it, I'm sick of you!" Forte flew forward, reeling his fist back as he readied himself to ram Zero full force.

The red robot dashed forward in response, heading straight toward Forte. A loud clash of metal was heard, as the both of them stood silent on opposite sides of the room. Forte looked back at Zero, speaking slowly in disbelief. "How?... I'm…the strongest…" Forte fell to the ground, his systems sparking before producing a small explosion, destroying his systems beyond repair.

Zero dropped the power core of Forte, the crystal that was on the robot's chest. Zero crushed it under his foot wordlessly. Soon, a grin crept onto his face, as he started to chuckle with a grim tone, enjoying the concept of his first kill.

"Amazing…You were able to destroy Forte. Up until now, he was my greatest creation, and you were able to terminate him without a sweat. He was becoming troublesome anyway." Wily noticed Zero was looking at him, and the mad scientist smirked. "Ah, you want to kill more, eh Zero? Excellent. I have a few jobs for you, and I think they will help quench your bloodlust." The scientist then laughed loudly, knowing that he would not fail this time...

…He _would_ destroy that meddlesome pest once and for all!


	2. Beginning of the End

Chapter Two – Beginning of the End

"Rock!" Roll yelled at her brother, who was snoozing on the couch. Rock instantly jumped up, hitting his head on a met hat that was on the couch. He fell down on the floor, with the hat laid on his head. "Ow…! Roll, what'd I do?" Roll punched Rock playfully on the head, slamming the helmet down on his head a bit more. "You've totally messed up the house this week, Rock! You can fight all the Wily Bots, yet you can't pick up your garbage?"

Rock pulled at the helmet, mumbling, "I _would_ clean up right now if I could see, Roll!" He finally pried the helmet from his head, looking around to see all the garbage littering the living room. Energy cans, paper plates, candy bar wrappers, and chip bags, among other things. Roll sighed, "I wish Dr. Light hadn't have given you taste buds, Rock. You're such a pig!" Rock gave Roll the trusted puppy eyes, and whined, "But Roll…It's so good…How can you resist the candies that they put out there?" Roll slapped her forehead, mumbling, "Oh, come _on_, Rock…Clean this mess up now! I think I lost Ice Man in one of the garbage piles!"

A voice then rang out from behind the two, "Don't worry Rock! Cut Man is here to save you!" –insert dramatic fanfare here-

Rock and Roll stared blankly at Cut Man for a few minutes, before Rock decided to break the silence, "Oh, uh…Don't worry Cut Man…I'll do it…you just go back to cutting the flowers…ahaha…" Cut Man fell over on his side, and whined, "Aw, you never let me have any fun…" The former Robot Master walked away, disappointed.

Roll shoved a broom into Rock's hands. "Now, Rock, you get to work in helping me!" She then smiled innocently, "Okay then, thanks, Rock!" Roll hopped away happily, singing one of those songs you would usually hear on the latest anime shows. Rock sighed audibly, "Aw, come on…Sis is such a slave driver…"

After about an hour of cleaning…

"All…done…" Rock collapsed back on the couch, covered in dust and who-knows-what. "Ow…I think my arms are gonna fall off. Roll, I'm done!" Roll walked into the room, looking around. "Well…I guess its good enough." Rock almost fell off of the couch at her comment. Looking up at his sister, he said, exasperated, "Wh-What do you mean good enough? I worked to make it spotless!" Roll walked over to a table, sliding her finger over it. She then showed her finger to Rock, which still had some dust clinging to it.

Rock stared at her finger blank of emotion, then stuck his tongue out at his sister. "If you want it done better, then do it yourself, Roll! I wasn't built for cleaning like you!" Roll laughed, shaking her head. "At least you can make my job a lot easier sometimes!" She then walked off, smiling happily. Rock stared at her as she went off, mumbling to himself, "Slave driver…"

Soon, Rock heard a voice coming from the lab, "Rock! Come to the lab quickly! We've got trouble in the city!" Rock hopped up to his feet, closing his eyes. His body glowed softly, as his blue armor appeared over his body slowly, the light of course traveling from the feet up. Soon, Rock stood there in his light blue battle armor, and ran off to Dr. Light's lab.

"Yeah! Burn, burn baby! I missed doing this!" Burner Man yelled out, shooting flames around like mad as he went past some of the guards for the bank vault. "I don't know why the ol' Doc wants us to steal from a bank, but I ain't complaining!"  
Clown Man kicked open the vault from the inside, holding a bag of money. "Yeah, yeah, we'd better get going before Wily gets mad again, right propane for brains?" Burner Man glared at his partner. "Don't make me torch you, shorty! I could always say Rock Mandid it!"

"Someone say my name?" Rock pointed his arm cannon toward the two Robot Masters. "Stop what you're doing now! I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if I must!" Burner looked at Rock, grinning wildly. "Oh, you wanna burn, huh?" He quickly shot a stream of blue flames at the small robot. Rock rolled to the side, and shot at Burner Man with a small energy shot.

Burner flinched, glaring at Rock as he yelled, "Clown Man, now!" Clown Man's arms shot from under Rock, grabbing him up. Rock struggled to get free, as Burner Man aimed his flame cannon arm at Rock. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Rock pointed his arm cannon down, firing on Clown Man. Surprised, the robot master released Rock, who jumped away at the last minute, letting Clown Man get torched. "Ow! Hot, hot! Burner Man, how could you do that to me?" Clown Man jumped from underground, running around while his arms were caught on fire. Burner Man yelled, "Clown Man, stop running around so much! Where'd Rock go?"

"Up here!" Rock grinned, grabbing onto a ceiling lamp, his armor a yellow-blue color, lightning sparking inside of his arm cannon. The flame robot master stared, wide-eyed. "Oh geez…! He copied Clown Man!" Rock nodded, and yelled out, "Thunder Claw!"

Loud crashes were heard from outside the bank, along with the cries of the robot masters inside. Soon enough, there were two explosions, then silence. Rock walked out of the bank, dusting off his armor. "I really wish I didn't have to do that." Rock sighed, shaking his head slightly. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a loud laugh breaking the bustle of the town.

Wily floated down in his large saucer, grinning wildly as usual. "Rock Man, you're finally here! …Took you long enough." Rock growled, clenching his fist. "Wily! What are you doing this time?" Wily laughed, "Why, I just want to test my newest creation. Maybe you'll help me?"

As Wily said this, he pushed a button on the saucer's control console. A bright red flash blinded Rock for a moment; falling down from the sky a red energy beam hit the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, it started to take form. A tall robot appeared in its place, a dark blue glow emanating from the crystal in its helmet. The blonde hair flowed behind him slowly, in a ponytail.

Rock stared at the new robot, immediately noticing something was strange about this one. It seemed almost like it could be friendly. It showed no emotion at all however, looking over his opponent without so much as a word, seemingly quite calm. Wily grinned wide and spoke clearly, "ZERO unit, initiate battle programs! Your target is the small blue robot, Rock Man!"

Instantly, Zero ran out toward Rock, yelling out in a primal rage. Rock, reacting as quickly as he could, slid under Zero as he got close, firing a few energy shots toward his enemy. Zero, turning around, used minor jets in his feet to fly right through the bullets, reeling his fist back. Rock's eyes widened, as he started to step backward when Zero grew near.

Rock dodged left and right as Zero punched furiously, finding this new robot to be quite a challenge at the beginning. Rock ducked down suddenly, tripping Zero. While he fell, Zero caught himself with his hands, whirling his legs out toward Rock, who was sent flying back upon impact into a parked car, crushing the hood in. _This new guy's really powerful,_ Rock thought, _I don't know if I can beat him!_

Rock jumped to his feet, leaping into the air. He charged in energy, pointing his arm cannon at Zero while he was airborne, and yelled out, "Take this!" He fired a large plasma blast at Zero after saying this. The red robot flipped up into the air, shooting his foot out toward the shot. In a loud crash, Zero sent the shot flying back to Rock. Rock, caught off guard, was hit full on by his own plasma shot, and was sent flying high into the air.

Zero jumped up, using buildings to boost him higher with each kick, as he then flew out toward Rock, and performing an aerial flip, slammed his foot into Rock's back. This kick sent Rock plummeting toward the ground, armor dented and damaged horribly. Rock skidded hard across the pavement, sending pavement flying from the ground with the impact he made to the ground. Zero landed softly on the ground, chuckling softly as he slowly paced toward Rock. The blue robot couldn't even get up; his energy systems were in critical condition.

Zero picked Rock up by the throat, staring at the young robot as his bloodlust grew. Zero pulled back his arm to deliver the final blow to the young one, as Wily watched the moment, grinning madly.

Suddenly, a large pair of blades, like scissors, cut along Zero's side. Zero, noticing this barely, glanced to the blade's source. Cut Man caught the blade, glaring at Zero. "No one hurts our little brother!" Elec Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man, and Fire Man stood next to him, ready for battle. Zero growled slightly at the nuisances, though not attacking without Wily's orders.

Wily smirked, and spoke with an air of confidence, "Meh, we'll let them live for now, Zero. They will soon realize your power in out next attack!" Zero dropped Rock to the ground, closing his eyes. The red robot converted into an energy beam, warping away. Wily followed suit, flying away in his saucer.

The six other robots ran to Rock's side, picking him up as a large support car rushed in. Roll pushed open the back doors, speaking urgently, "Come on, we have to get him back to Dad for repairs!" And so, they all quickly got into the car, taking Rock back to Light's lab.

Author Zero: Okay, to clear up some questions that might pop up...I'm using Japanese names, though I titled it as Mega Man so people would know what I mean. Also, Robots _can_ eat, it just isn't an efficiant way of converting energy. Rock, of course, has taste buds installed. Thus, he likes food, _a lot_. And the robots that Doctor Light made consider him as their father, so they call him Dad, and they all consider themselves siblings. Also, after the first Robot Master incident, the six that were stolen and reprogrammed were brought back to Doctor Light and repaired. As such, they're a family again, and look out for each other. Anyway, there, all questions I can think of answered. Hopefully you also know that Forte Bass, Rock Man Mega Man, and Rock is Mega Man without his armor, his more childish form. Anyway, look forward to my next chapter when I get the time!


	3. Changes

Chapter Three – Changes

After a few hours of slaving away over repair, Dr. Light came out of the robotics lab. Roll, Auto, and the six other robots instantly shot up around the good doctor, and started all talking at once.

"Is Rock gonna be okay?"

"He's dead isn't he? WHY!"

"Brother, please be okay!"

"Lil' bro isn't dead, right?"

"Guts Man like chicken!"

"My neck hurts."

"I am hungry!"

"Rock's gonna pull through, right dad?"

Dr. Light sighed. "Look, I need time to repair him. Could you all please just---"

_Crash!_

Roll cried out, "What was that!" The six robot masters (along with Roll) ran off to the source of the noise all at once, and were quite surprised at what they found.

Forte stood up shakily, next to a badly damaged Gospel. Cut, Elec, Guts, Bomb, Fire, and Ice robots jumped up front ready to attack the intruder. Forte muttered weakly, "Ugh, wait…As much as I can't stand you…I need help…That damn Zero robot…help Gospel, p-please…" Forte fell into inactivity, his systems shutting down to reserve power.

Roll caught Forte as he fell, of course being dragged with him. "Call Dr. Light! I think we might need some help!"

* * *

Blues stood on a tall rock cliff, overlooking a beautiful meadow with a small lake set in the center. "Its sights like this that make life worth living." He held his helmet in his right arm against his hip. Soft brown hair flowing in the breeze, Blues tried to enjoy the moment as his scarf flapped behind him peacefully.

The wondrous miracle of life was all around him, small animals were taking a drink with their young, as the fish swam peacefully through the meadow. The sun shined softly on the lake, making it shimmer beautifully in the distance. Blues let out a sigh of happiness as he took in the wonderful sight, his light blue eyes shimmering with the water. "No activity from Wily, no one to save…Man, I've needed a break like this for a long time!" Blues laughed lightly.

His scarf flapped rapidly in the wind as he stood, his lips curling into a soft smile as he watched all the animals tend to their young and generally enjoy life undisturbed. He always loved to see these kinds of days: No Wily, no robot masters, nothing. The best days…

_Crash!_

Sadly, the best days _never_ last.

"No, you can't! Don't hurt them, please!" The man yelled at Slash Man, who was about to slice down some trees. "Ah, what do you care? They're just trees, who gives a damn?" Just as the Robot Master started to wind back his claws to cut the tree, he was met by a nice helping of plasma to the face. A soft whistling tune blew through the air, as Slash Man recognized it immediately. Blues jumped down a few feet away from him, buster cannon pointed right at him. "Slash Man, I thought you liked nature! Tsk, cutting down the forest, for shame…" Slash growled, pointing his claws at Blues. "I'm only doing what the doc told me to do, so shut it, Bluesy!" Blues ran out at Slash, and grabbing his shield, plowed through the robot master, sending him flying up into the air. As the Robot Master hit the ground behind him, Blues muttered, "Don't _ever _call me Bluesy again."

Slash flipped to his feet, roaring, "Cheap shot! Try fighting head on this time!" That being said, Slash shot out toward Blues, wrenching his claws out toward his chest. As if predicting his movement, Blues crouched under the Robot Master, his buster-cannon humming with a charge of energy. As the beast-like Robot Master soared over him, Blues aimed his buster cannon toward Slash's gut, and fired a fully charged sphere of energy into him. Slash was sent flying high into the air, yelling out in both pain and surprise as the shot sent him flying. After around ten seconds, the Robot Master fell to the ground on its chest, face plowed into the dirt. Grumbling, Slash looked up from the dirt, right into the barrel of Blues' arm cannon. Blues smirked, and spoke in his usual calm voice, "Now, either you get out of here, or you're going back to Wily in pieces." Grumbling, Slash got up to his feet, jumping into the trees, and left, bounding from branch to branch.

Watching the Robot Master run away, Blues chuckled softly to himself, turning toward the spot where a man stood earlier, now vacant. Blues guessed that he ran off. Shrugging, Blues jumped back into a tree, laying back on one of the stronger branches, taking time to think to himself. _What is Wily planning now? Every time I turn around he's doing some stupid thing…Maybe I should go check…_ After a moment, Blues shook his head. "Nah. Rock always is able to handle whatever Wily throws at him. I don't think my little brother needs my help all the time!" Chuckling to himself, he laid his head back against the tree, allowing himself to relax.

* * *

"Forte…Repairs are complete, please wake up."

Forte opened his eyes, flinching slightly as the light glared into his eyes. Sitting up, Forte rubbed the top of his helmet. "Ugh…What happened?..." He looked to his right, seeing Roll's face staring at him. "Gah! What the hell?" Forte practically fell off of the repair table. Roll giggled, calling out, "Dad, Forte's awake!" She looked back to Forte, smiling. "Are you alright?" Forte nodded, as he thought back to what happened. Forte closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened. Zero, Wily…being handed his first defeat…and…

"Gospel! Where, where is he!" Roll's expression turned into a sorrowful one, as she motioned to a bed across the lab. Looking there, Forte's eyes grew wide. Running over to the table, he got to his support unit's side. Gospel's systems were in critical conditions, the robotic wolf was like a dying dog, rasping for breath. Roll walked over next to Forte, who held his head up against the wolf's, whispering as she came close, "I'm sorry, but we couldn't do anything for him…" Forte failed to reply. Roll wondered what was wrong, looking to Forte's face; her eyes growing wide at what she saw.

Forte, the blood-thirsty Wily Bot…was…crying. "Gospel…no…don't die, Gospel…you have to pull through. I don't want to lose you…" Gospel whined pathetically, trying to comfort his master; his own systems failing while he did. "You can't die here…What will I do without you at my side, my loyal companion?" Gospel pushed his head up against Forte's, trying to stay close as though to be comforted. Forte stared at the wolf, and tears fell from his cheeks, as he held the robot close. Gospel, held close to his master, closed his eyes finally, his systems powering down. Noticing Gospel's sudden silence, Forte looked to his support unit, eyes wide and shimmering with tears. "Gospel?" Forte grasped Gospel's paw, hoping that his companion would answer. "G-Gospel!" Tears poured from Forte's eyes, as he wrapped his arms tight around the wolf's torso, crying out, "Gospel! No, I don't want to lose you!" Forte closed his eyes tight, screaming out: "GOSPEL!"


End file.
